thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoebe Kressila
Phoebe Kressila is a tribute created by Beetee19. She lives in District Three, and her district partner does not have a page yet. Information Age: 16 District: 3 Weapon: Phoebe has no expierence at all with weapons, so she will try out what she can during training, likely opting for a simpler weapon such as a dagger. Strengths: Phoebe has a very bright mind that is always open. She has a great strive for excellence, and her friendliness will likely help her to gain allies (although she may deny this.) Weaknesses: Phoebe's size is her greatest physical weakness. She also has a tendency to doubt herself, which can lead to hesitation in making quick, important decisions. Personality: Though she comes off as a kind of quiet and shy girl, Phoebe is actually quite open and friendly once you get to know her. She is thoughtful and kind, and seems to have a great sense of her surroundings. Though she may not be all that outgoing, if you are able to get close to Phoebe, she will quickly put her trust in you. She is a perfectionist who will accept no less than her very best; this can both help and harm her. She may not seem like a warm-hearted person, but it's very easy to get attached to her. Strategy: Phoebe will try to find a trustworthy ally during training. She knows her training score will likely be fairly low, so she will try to slip through the eyes of the Careers while still charming sponsors with her interview. At the Cornucopia, she'll grab a few survival supplies if possible, but her main focus will be to find her allies and a safe place to stay. Gain the trust of her allies, fight if necessary, and simply stay alive. Fear: As Phoebe is a perfectionist, she is afraid of failure more so than death. Token: A necklace, which she received from her mother when she turned fourteen. Though she normally despises any display of her family's status, she is quite fond of necklaces. History: Phoebe was born to a well-off family in District Three and enjoyed many luxuries other children her age did not have. However, she cast down most of these, prefering to simply fit in. She had a close group of friends for quite some time, but around the time she turned thirteen, a huge argument broke out, and the girls split. Phoebe did her best to resolve the conflict, but in the end, she was left all alone because she did not choose a side. Over the next couple of years she became quite lonely. Few people would talk to her at school, and there was nobody she truly felt she could trust, so she fell into a state of depression. Likely the only thing that got her through these years was the need to stay strong for her younger sister. However, at this time, there was just one luxury that her family had that she did learn to appreciate: a piano. When times grew tough, as they often did, Phoebe found great comfort in her music. Discovering this great music and sharing it with others was the only thing she found true joy in. She has since found acquaintances that she trusts at least somewhat, but is still searching for a true friend. If nothing else, finding one in the Games may be seen as a victory for her. Phoebe was reaped. Games None yet Category:Beetee19 Category:Beetee19's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:District 3